Water-in-oil emulsions are dispersions of water droplets in an oil/lipid continuous phase. Margarine and butter for example are formed by this type of emulsion. Additionally water in oil emulsions can be employed to form multiple emulsions of water-in-oil-in water (w/o/w) where a primary emulsion is dispersed in a secondary aqueous phase.
These are typically used to produce fat reduced food products but also to encapsulate water soluble substances. Presently, mainly synthetic emulsifiers are able to form stable water in oil emulsions and these have been used successfully in research.
However, the use of such synthetic emulsifiers is limited by food regulations, and food manufacturers are hence reluctant to use these.
It would therefore be highly desirable to be able to use a naturally derived emulsifier composition that allows to work under present food regulations.